


Avatarstuck

by Bees_Your_Goddess



Category: Homestuck, Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, author hasnt actually finished homestuck, i dont even know how to do that and im not figuring it out, no colored text, nor are they fully caught up on TMA, well not just may the will for sure, ya know while stuff happens and what not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_Your_Goddess/pseuds/Bees_Your_Goddess
Summary: A young avatar stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 31st of October, 2019, is this young ladies birthday. It was just twenty-two years ago she was given life, but it is just today she is finally going to start making use of it.
Relationships: Evie D'amore/Cecil Outlaw, Gaye Truman/Matt Abrams
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

Your name is EVIE. As was previously stated, it is your BIRTHDAY. There is no CELEBRATION, you're a grown, adult woman after all. That's kind of sad, but no worries. You have a variety of INTRESTS. You have a passion for INSECTS. You like to be in nice, physical, contact with people but NO ONE REALLY ALLOWS THAT, because you're honestly kind of GROSS. You have a fondness for ROMANCE, and you wish people really LOVED YOU. You also quite enjoy BIOLOGY. 

What will you do? 

**> Evie: Do Something**

You do something! That something is just staring at the NASTY little BUGS crawling over your walls. Wow, you actually live like this? Gross, do SOMETHING ELSE. 

**> Evie: Do SOMETHING ELSE**

Well, that's pretty damned rude. Someone shouldn't just judge someone else lifestyle like that. But fine, you do something else. Now you... shit, what do you even do? 

**> Look Around**

Wow, your house is TERRIBLE. Like seriously AWFUL. This place is disgusting, there is ants, and worms, and oh... oh god... is that- is that a corpse? Jesus Christ, why do you even have that? Why would you keep it in your house? You killed that person didn't you? Wow, you're AWFUL. 

**> Evie: Go The Hell To Your Room**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get up there, you nasty little freak. Good lord. Go dig around in your drawers, find something INTERESTING. 

Oh look, you've found your WORM ON A STRING. You love this funky little guy, he's so soft and silly. Finally, something good. 

You CATPCHALOGUE it in your SYLLADEX . You're not entirely sure what that means, but whatever. 

There is some other stuff in here. 

**> Evie: Examine Contents of This Drawer**

In this drawer you keep a bunch of interesting items, mostly EDUCATIONAL materials, they're all very fascinating and important. Most of these things revolve around BIOLOGY, which is important to have at least a little knowledge of when you serve THE CORRUPTION, plus you just think it's pretty rad. 

You never actually make much use of them. 

Among these MATERIALS are: ONE (1) WORM ON A STRING [CURRENTLY RESIDING WITHIN YOUR SYLLADEX], TWO (2) HIGHSCHOOL HEALTH TEXTBOOKS, ONE (1) ANATOMY TEXTBOOK, A FEW (~) SCATTERED SCALPELS, ONE (1) FACE MASK, TWO (2) JARS OF PROBABLY DEAD ANTS, AND ONE (1) EMPTY SYRINGE WHICH YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE OR HOW YOU AQUIRED.

Some of this stuff could be pretty useful one day. For now, however, you decide just to take the SCALPELS.

**> Evie: Captchalogue The Scalpels**


	2. Still The Beginning, But a Bit Deeper Into it

**> Evie: Captchalogue The Scalpels **

You CAPTCHALOGUE the scalpels. You still don't actually know what that means, but that's not actually all that important. Now, 

**> Evie: Be The Author **

And then,

**> Author: Change The Fucking Format of This Story **

Yes, that's a lot better! A whole lot better. I'm not explaining this further, not like it's any worse than what Andrew Hussie actually did, the bastard. Now back to the actual story:

**> Stop Being The Author, Be Evie Again **

Great! Now you're Evie once again, and this story can properly get rolling. 

As has been previously stated, but we're going to state it again, your name is EVIE D'AMORE, today is your TWENTY-SECOND birthday, and on your person you have a WORM ON A STRING, along with some SCALPELS. 

At the current moment, you are standing in your room. You are, in fact, waiting for something. Because it is today that one of your dearest FRIENDS promised to share with you a SECRET. That is something you find very exciting, people rarely ever share their important secrets with you. Or anything really, but still. You like to think of this as their GIFT to you, although you're pretty sure they don't actually know today is your birthday. That's not relevant! It's the thought that counts, your own thought to be specific. 

Anyways, where even is your friend? It's nearly mid-day, and you think they would've messaged you by now. But they haven't... Maybe you should check up on them! Yeah, 

**> Evie: Check on Your Friend **

Okay, well first you've got to get your computer nice and all on... Okay, yeah, you've got that done. 

Christ, this thing so dirty. It's covered in dust and grime! How does it even still work?

You have no idea. Well, whatever, just- just check on your friend already, you gross little freak. 

**> Evie: Pester Your Friend**

crawlingAdoration [CA] began pestering ceaselesslyWatching [CW] 

****

CW: Yes, Eye know, you very much weyesh to know when Eye plan to speyell the leyettle secret Eye have waeyeteyeng. 

****

CA: Oh!~yeah! 

****

CA: So~when~is~that~gonna~happen... 

****

CW: Eyet weyell happen when Eye have feyeneyeshed compeyeleyeng all the eyenformateyeon which Eye plan on shareyeng. 

****

CA: Okay!~so~how~is~that~gonna~take! 

****

CW: Eye don't know. 

****

CW: Before you even dare say anytheyeng, Eye am not all knoweyeng. Just because Eye serve The Beholdeyeng, does not mean Eye know every leyettle theyeng, Eveyee. 

****

CW: Once eyet eyes teyeme, Eye weyell eyenform, and everyone else too. Please, just waeyet and relax, theyes eyes sometheyeng very eyemportant. Eyet weyell requeyere pateyeence. Understood? 

****

CA: Ahh~okayy!~ 

****

CW: Reyeght... Goodbye now. 

****

ceaselesslyWatching ceased pestering crawlingAdoration 

Well, that was a bit of a bust. Now what are you supposed to do? Just wait around? Yes, that's exactly what you're going to do actually. 

But it's pretty boring someone wait around and do nothing, and it isn't going to move this story anymore forward. So, while you wait around... 

****> Evie: Be The Avatar of The Beholding** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, changing the formatting in chapter two. Great, I know. That was just hellish to write in, ya know? Didn't change it a whole lot though, so whatever. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Koga, for being a fruity little soup man. Anyways trying to stick too closely to actual Homestuck sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, chapter one is pretty short and I'm leaving it off on a weird spot. I know, don't worry, I promise it will get longer and it will be left off on less-silly spots. This is just our 1st chapter after all!


End file.
